Emma's SIX (The Emma Smith Adventures Series 8)
by CeriseHood5050
Summary: Now having left the Doctor, Emma is embarking on a new adventure with new friends and a new TARDIS.
1. Saving SIX

A/N: Hi, everyone, and welcome to Emma's SIX. This story is slightly inspired by SIX the Musical by Toby Marlow and Lucy Moss. However, you don't need to know about the show to understand this fanfiction. There is no section for SIX, so I'm placing the story under 'The Sarah Jane Adventures'.

This series of Emma Smith-White is going to be a little different since many of the main characters will be based on historical people. I have watched a musical I like recently containing these historical figures so there will be slight references to that. However, I hope that will not interrupt the story or make you enjoy it less. I will include a cast of the new characters.

Cast:

**Katherine of Aragon: Lauren Drew** (UK Tour SIX the Musical)  
**Anne Boleyn: Millie O'Connell** (Original London SIX the Musical)  
**Jane Seymour: Lauren Byrne** (UK Tour SIX the Musical)  
**Anna of Cleves: Shekinah McFarlane** (UK Tour SIX the Musical)  
**Katheryn Howard:** **Tamzin Merchant** (The Tudors)

Please note that I am not casting Catherine Parr because of plans for this story.

I hope you enjoy it.

**NO WAY**

As I begin my travels with Luke, Maria, Clyde and Rani, my ex calls me, telling me which historical figures I can choose to travel with me, admitting that I'm Catherine Parr. "You need to find your future godmother and get her out of Kimbolton Castle. She died on the 7th of January 1536. She has cancer, but you can cure it."

I arrive at Kimbolton on the 6th of January. Upon seeing the woman that would become my godmother, I know what I must do. Katherine is a strict Catholic, and that may be the only thing I can use so she can come with me. I curtsey before Katherine, but before I can speak, Katherine does.

"My child, I knew you would come. My friend, Maud Parr, God bless her soul, talked about you. Are you Emma Smith-White?"  
"I am, my lady."  
"Good."  
"My lady, I can help you. I have equipment that will help heal you. Katherine, you do not have to die today." Katherine nods.  
"While I live, Anne will never be Queen of England."  
"Too right. People will always look up to you, as I do."  
"Does my husband take any more wives?"  
"After Anne, he has four other wives- one of them is me, unfortunately."  
"What happens?"  
"Many people sum up Henry's six wives in a rhyme that describes their fates: divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded, survived." Katherine nods, tears stinging her eyes.  
"How can people sum us up like that? There's no way they can do that! It does not explain who we are!" I can see the fire in Katherine; she is fighting for justice. "I fought in the Battle of Flodden!"  
"And what incredible courage you had."  
"Thank you. If I remember rightly, you said you could heal me." I help Katherine up, leading her to the TARDIS.

Once I settle the former Queen in the med bay, I give Katherine's ladies things to do so they can help their mistress. I keep scanning Katherine every few minutes as I work. As I do, Katherine appears to grow younger. Once the cancer is gone and I tell the ladies they can finish, they gasp in surprise.

Katherine looks like she aged back around at least twenty years. When she looks in the mirror, Katherine smiles. "I look… I look younger."  
"I think the machine did something silly; I don't know what. I will look at it if you're not happy."  
"I'm happy. Thank you."

She asks her ladies to leave, and they agree. Katherine stands in the console room with me. "What is this place?"  
"This is the TARDIS, where the fun happens. I can put more chairs and other stuff in here."  
"Maybe a bookcase?"  
"If you like. My brother, Luke, and my friends, Maria, Clyde and Rani, are here. I have a few other people I have to save."  
"What about my successors?"  
"I meant that I would save your successors."

"Is there any music I can listen to?" I find my phone and press the button that says 'music'. "What sort of witchcraft is this?"  
"It isn't witchcraft, but technology," I explain the concept of a mobile phone, how it works, and demonstrate it to Katherine before handing her some headphones and showing her how they work. Soon, Katherine is singing along to 'No Way'. I smile, knowing that she may not get on well with the next person who comes along. I leave Katherine in her little world as I piolet the TARDIS to the Tower.

**DON'T LOSE UR HEAD**

I arrive at Anne's cell at the Tower of London. "Anne Boleyn?" Anne turns to me. "I'm here to save you."  
"The swordsman from Calais is here. All this for so little a neck."  
"I can save you. You don't have to die on the scaffold."  
"It's what the King commands. Can you resurrect people?"  
"I highly doubt it." I quickly grab Anne's hand and lead her into the TARDIS. "I need to check something."

"Whoa," Anne breathes. "It's bigger on the inside." Katherine takes her headphones off."  
"Finally!" I say. "Anne, if you come with us, this will be your home."  
"Is it magic?"  
"Some of the best science can be mistaken for magic."  
"It's incredible."  
"Of course, it is!" Katherine says. "It's the TARDIS; everyone finds it incredible."

"Look at what the cat dragged in! Did she resurrect you?"  
"She has a name, Emma, two syllables. I'm sure you can manage it, and no, she did not resurrect me. She saved my life." I finish looking at the monitor. I'll only be able to resurrect Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour and Katheryn Howard.  
"Well?"  
"I can resurrect you. If you go out onto that scaffold, I can save you."  
"Thank you."  
"I have a request if you want to join us."  
"What is it?"  
"I want you to be polite with the rest of Henry's exes. Can you do that?"  
"For you, I will do anything." Words like these can have an underlying meaning, but I don't ask Anne about this. Instead, I let her leave so she can face her fate.  
"Wait! When they renovate the Tower, they identify your body. I just need to check- Yes!"

"What? What is it?"  
"If I have some of your blood, I'll be able to resurrect you from that."  
"Should we do it now or…"  
"No, you'll be late for your execution. I'll have to do it there. Do you know what the scaffold looks like?" The three of us exit the TARDIS and look out of the window. "There's already someone standing beneath it. If I go now, I'll get under there. Katherine, return to the TARDIS. I've programmed it to land in the green. It can blend in, so don't worry about it." Katherine enters the TARDIS and shuts the door. As we watch, the TARDIS dematerialises. I pat my pocket, knowing I have the vial there.  
"If you need to be under the scaffold for this, you better get going." I nod, using my sonic to unlock the door. At least this one does wood.

I am under the scaffold before the crowd grows too thick. Soon, Anne herself walks out with her ladies, climbing the steps to the platform. "Good Christian people, I have come here to die. According to the law and by the law, I am to die. Therefore I will speak nothing against it." Mentally preparing myself, I stand underneath where Anne will kneel, vial out so I can collect her blood.

As soon as the sword strikes, blood spills across the scaffold, dripping into the vial and all over me. I'll need a shower and change of clothes later. When I leave the platform, Katherine joins me. "Can you take this to the med bay, please?"  
"I will," Katherine takes the blood-filled vial and returns to the TARDIS, with me bringing up the rear.

Once I'm showered and dressed, I join Katherine in the med bay. "Can I help you with this?"  
"Of course." I find the equipment needed to bring Anne Boleyn back to life. If someone ends up reading this, I won't go into detail. Seriously, I don't want people coming back from the dead. After living in a grave for hundreds of years, there's no telling what would happen to them. They can turn into zombies or vampires. We don't want that. Keep all zombie apocalypses in the media. Plus, someone might sue me.

Once Anne Boleyn takes her original form, I hold my hand up. "What's that for?" Katherine asks.  
"It's a high five," I show Katherine how to do it, and she smiles.  
"The future seems incredible."  
"Ladies, can I have a hand here?" Anne is wearing in the clothes she wore upon her death. At least I don't have to worry about anyone else I bring back to life being naked.

Anyway, I should probably show them the wardrobe. Once Anne is on her feet, I lead them to the closet so they can change if they wish. Maria, Rani and Sky are there and offer to show the queens how modern clothes work. Katherine quickly picks out a pair of skinny black jeans, a dark yellow t-shirt and a charm bracelet. The charms are a crown and a heart. Anne takes ages to get ready, so I ask Katherine if she wants to join me with saving Jane Seymour.

When Anne finally emerges, she is wearing a choker necklace with the letter B in gold, skinny black jeans with a dark green hoodie tied around her waist and wearing a dark green tank top. "Very modern," Luke says. Anne winks at him.  
"He's my boyfriend," Maria says.  
"Yeah, Anne, don't be a homewrecker," Katherine agrees. We all stare at her. "What?"  
"That sounded modern. Katherine is right, Anne, don't take my boyfriend."

"Who's next?" Anne asks.  
"Jane Seymour, Emma said I could go."  
"She's such a Catholic! You'll love her." ~  
"What did you say?" I growl.  
"Sorry." I go to the console room. "Not sorry. Don't lose your head."

**HEART OF STONE**

I can't talk to Jane, asking her if she wants to come. Her body is lying in state at Chapel Royal before its journey to Windsor. Thankfully, I have a back-up plan. A fake body.  
**"Will it work?" Clyde asks. "More importantly, do we want another queen here? We've got enough trouble with Aragon and Boleyn." In the background, I can hear Anne singing Don't Lose Ur Head, with Katherine moaning that she shouldn't have let Anne listen to it.  
"I know what I'm doing; trust me."**

"Will it work?" Katherine asks.  
"Trust me; I'm an improviser." We remove Jane's body from where it's resting, replacing it with the fake. "Let's go." We carry Jane to the TARDIS when the King walks in.  
"Stop!" I click my fingers and the TARDIS doors open. "Thieves!" We run into the TARDIS, and I slam the doors shut. "I've never done something as exhilarating as that before," Katherine says.

Once we're in the med bay, I notice Anne is there. "Oh," she says. "I guess you want this space for my successor."  
"What are you doing here?" Anne takes me to one side as Katherine lies Jane on the table.  
"Is there anything that will heal my scar?"  
"What scar?" Slowly, Anne undoes the back of her chocker, removing it from her neck. Underneath, I can see a scar that runs around Anne's neck. "Does it hurt?"  
"Sometimes I think that I'm back at the scaffold. That's when it most hurts." I find some cream and gently apply it to her scar.  
"That won't heal it, but it might take some of the pain away."

Katherine shrieks. We turn to her. Jane screams. "Whoa, whoa," I say, running to her side. "You're safe, Jane. You're safe."  
"Who are you? Where am I?"  
"My name is Emma Smith-White, and I'm sure you remember Katherine and Anne, your predecessors?" Jane weakly nods. "What do you remember last?"  
"I… I had a son… Edward. It is all very; I cannot remember much."  
"That can happen."  
"Where's my husband? I must see him."

"NO!" Katherine and Anne yell. Jane moves sharply.  
"Jane, if you meet Henry, histo- the future- will break. It would never exist. As everyone thinks you are dead, you can't return to Court."  
"What am I going to do?"  
"Why don't you come with us?"  
"I have no other plans," I ask Katherine and Anne to take Jane to the wardrobe, and I'll join them soon.

"How goes the queen business?" Mummy asks.  
"Jane's alive. Only two more to go, then it's my turn."  
"What?"  
"I'm Catherine Parr, my ex confirmed it."  
"She might be lying. Have you considered that?" Mum asks.  
"I had no reason to until the whole break-up." Tears prick my eyes as my parents pull me into a hug. "Over the past day, I felt worthless."  
"Is that why you stopped hunting? A Qetesh has her way of knowing, so don't ask me. To those three queens, you are giving them a new life, hope. I will only say this once: Never, ever let anyone make you feel worthless. If it turns out you are Cathy Parr, we can get you."

When I return to the queens, Jane is changing in the cubicle. "Everything sorted?" Anne looks up from her book.  
"Yeah. Everything's fine." When Jane emerges, we all fall silent.  
"Is it that bad? I can go and change." Jane's blonde hair is loose around her shoulders, making it look like spun gold. She's wearing a white t-shirt with a silver snowflake. Unlike the other queens, Jane's wearing loose black jeans.  
"No, no. You look incredible."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so."  
"I could add some colour."  
"That would spoil the outfit. Wait a moment," I hurry to the jewellery, selecting a pearl bracelet and a silver hairband. Showing Jane how to put them on, she completes her outfit. I take her over to a mirror.  
"I look…"  
"Amazing," I assure her. Katherine nods. Anne gives her a thumbs up.  
"What does that gesture mean?"  
"It means you look great." I lead the three queens to their rooms and tell them that if they see a red ribbon cutting them off from the rest of the corridor, it means that it's out of bounds. I tell them where to find me before leaving them to it for a while.

"You seem distant," Maria says.  
"I'm trying to work out who to save next. I've always had a problem with Howard due to my grandmother. Can I ever trust her?"  
"I can't say. You don't have to save Katheryn."  
"I will do it, I'm saving the rest of Henry's exes, so I'm also saving Katheryn. Don't try and stop me. It will be unfair if I leave her out."

**GET DOWN**

"Surely we don't need the other two-"  
"Shut up, Anne!" Katherine says. "If Emma wants to save them, she can."  
"I don't see the point of it."  
"Of course, you don't."  
"Stop fighting," Jane says. "Katherine is right. Emma has to make a choice." She turns to me, asking what the plan is.  
"We're saving the other queens," I say. "We've got this far, so we should continue."

When we arrive at Chelsea Manor, we go to meet Anne of Cleves. "Anne?" I ask. "Do you remember me?"  
"Emma? Emma Smith-White?"  
"That's right. Can you stand up?"  
"Ja," Katherine and I help Anne up and into the TARDIS.  
"We have to get Anne to the med bay. Like you, she might have cancer. The sooner we can cure it, the sooner we can go." We place Anne in the med bay.

Jane holds Anne's hand while Katherine and Anne Boleyn help me out. Once the cancer is gone, we help Anne get down. "Someone will have to change their name," I say. "We have two Annes, and we will have three Katherines. I will keep my name, but this is something we need to discuss before Katheryn Howard arrives."  
"As a child, I was called Anne," Anne of Cleves says. "Will that help?"  
"It will, Anna. That leaves two Katherines, but we'll talk about it when Katheryn arrives."

I ask Anna and Katherine to come with me. I know Anna from before, and Katherine has been in the TARDIS for the longest. I can trust them. We go to the wardrobe so Katherine can help Anna change. I begin finding pyjamas for the queens when Anna asks why I'm taking them out of time. "I wanted some companions. Travelling around time and space can be lonely when you have no one to share it, which is why I came looking for you. My friends and family are on board, but only until I get to grips with things, I think."  
"You think?!"  
"How come I never saw them?" Katherine hurries out, having unpinned Anna from her dress. Jessie hurries through, a smile lights up her face.  
"They lifted Article 0," she says. "We can go home."  
"Home?" Anna steps out in her chosen outfit. She is wearing a red t-shirt, a black faux leather jacket, black jeans and black high heels.  
"What do you think?"  
"It looks amazing," Jessie says.  
"Oh, Anna, this is one of my daughters, Jessica. We all call her Jessie."  
"Hi, Jessie, great to meet you," Anna says.  
"Thanks," Jessie blushes a little before turning back to me. "That was I wanted to convey to you. See you later." Jessie hurries out of the room. Huh, I never saw Jessie act like that.  
"Was it something I said?

"I don't think so," I say.

"Who's next?" Anne asks.  
"Your cousin, Katheryn Howard. I don't know if she was beheaded or not as she had her marriage to the King annulled in 1541. He married my grandmother by mistake."  
"Why did she take Katheryn's place?"  
"She wanted to kill me. Katheryn wanted to be in a relationship with me. That was in 1540, possibly before my grandmother replaced her."  
"Do you have romantic feelings for my cousin?"  
"I haven't seen her for a long time. As such, I don't know."

"Did you know someone wrote a musical about us?" Anna asks as I'm thinking. "We're up to 'Get Down' so far. The others don't want to listen to the other tracks without Katheryn." I can understand why as the next song is about her.

**ALL YOU WANNA DO**

Upon arrival at the Tower again when Anne found a biography about Katheryn Howard, I knew what to do. I can't let a second wife of Henry VIII's get executed. When I see Katheryn, she almost weeps into my arms. "I've got you, Katheryn. Shall we go to the TARDIS?"  
"No, the King said I must die. I have no choice."  
"It doesn't have to end this way, Katheryn. You always have a choice."  
"Not this time, Emma. Thank you for coming back." Katheryn stares at the block again. "I want to come, but I can't. I have to die here."  
"Katheryn.."  
"Can you stay for the night, please? It will bring me some comfort." I nod. Nothing too wrong can come from it. I go back to my TARDIS, so I can get the vial I need before Katheryn's execution.

"I thought about what I will say in the morning," she says when I return.  
"Oh?" I ask, curious. "What is it?"  
"Why would I tell you? You won't like it, Em."  
"What did you call me?" I laugh.  
"Em. Do you like it?" I never had a nickname before. Do I like the name Katheryn gave me? I guess I'll find out soon enough.

As we talk, Katheryn keeps glancing back at the block. "I don't want to go through with this."  
"You don't have to; we can find someone to take your place, or use a decoy. I wanted to use one of them, make sure that they work well."  
"But I have to do it." I shake my head. "No, don't argue with me, Em. What is that for?" She finally notices the vial.  
"It's a vial. When you die, I will have to collect your blood to bring you back to life."  
"I see. So, you don't need the body?"  
"No, but then again, no one identifies your body. You don't have to die."  
"Are there any accounts saying that I never died?"  
"No."  
"Then, I must die." Whenever I try to bring up the conversation later that night, Katheryn would shut me down by pointing out that history says that she dies.

When the sun rises, both Katheryn and I curl up together. "Can you resurrect me using my body?" Katheryn asks.  
"I could, potentially. I'll have to park my TARDIS in the chapel. When your time nears, I will do it."  
"Wait," Katheryn begins knocking on her door, attracting the attention of her jailer, John Gage. When he arrives, she asks him to allow me to return to the cell once I parked my ship in the chapel. Alarmed, Mr Gage glances at me.  
"I will not do any damage," I assure him. "You will barely know I am there."  
"I will have one of the guards with you, so you do not lose your way."  
"Thank you," I allow the guard to enter my TARDIS before landing it in St Peter Ad Vincula. He leads me back, and I ask to be with Katheryn when she is going to her death. They agree. All Katheryn and I have to do is wait.

When the guards unlock the door at nine in the morning, we are ready. I clasp the vial in my hand, dreading the next few minutes. But I don't need it now. All I need is Katheryn's body; no one will know any different. I watch Katheryn, who is wearing a black velvet dress, walk out of the door. Following, I see her shake. I reach out a hand to her, which Katheryn takes. "Thank you," she whispers to me.  
"You're welcome." We remain like this as we walk through Tower Green, walking together. The crowds pass to let us through. Katheryn stops at the steps of the scaffold.  
"I don't know if I can do this." Katheryn begins gripping my arm, and I help her climb the steps as best as I can.  
"We can still go."  
"No! Emma, I am not leaving. I will go through with my execution." I nod and am about to step back when Katheryn grips my arm tighter if that could be possible. "I want you to stand by me."  
"Of course," I agree. Katheryn turns to the crowds.

"Good Christian people, I have come here to die. I deserve a thousand deaths for defying the King and his sacred body, and so humbly accept my death." She then looks at me, and I nod at her. She must continue. Turning back to the crowd, I feel Katheryn's hand begin to shake. "I'm sorry for doing this to you, Emma," she whispers. In a louder voice, she says: "I die a queen, but I'd rather die the wife of Emma Smith-White." The crowd begin to gasp, horrified at the change of events.  
"Katheryn!" I cry. "What did you do? They will be after my head next."  
"No, they won't." Katheryn holds her pouch out to the executioner. "Allow Emma to take my body to the chapel." The executioner nods. Katheryn turns back to me. "Good luck, Emma." Katheryn finally releases my arm, and I step away, joining the politicians, those close to the King who will see the teenage Queen take her last breath. Katheryn kneels, placing her head on the block. I turn away as the axe raises, sunlight shining upon it.

When the axe falls, I act quickly. I wrap Katheryn's broken body, but I know I cannot carry her. Master Gage comes forward to help. I take Katheryn's head, watching her blue eyes flutter close.

I don't have long. Master Gage leads the way into the chapel, and I follow him. "I can take it from here, Master Gage, thank you."  
"I don't think you understand."  
"You know that Katheryn is dead, so when Jane Boleyn dies, the cannon will fire and notify the King of their deaths. All I need is Katheryn." He nods and leaves the body on the floor. I throw open the doors to my TARDIS, saying that I need Katherine, Anne, Jane and Anna. The four women run out—Anna sobs when she sees Katheryn's body. "Katherine, Anne, Anna, take Katheryn's body. Jane, I need you to go to the med bay and find a needle and thread, match it as close to Katheryn's skin tone as possible." Jane nods, hurrying into the TARDIS. Together, the four of us get Katheryn into the med bay.

Carefully laying Katheryn out on the examining table, I turn to Jane. "You can sew, right?" Jane nods. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, but I'm only asking you because I can't sew. I need you to sew Katheryn's head to her body." Jane nods, turning pale. "Can you do that?"  
"I can do that." Jane turns back to Katheryn.  
"I will hold the head for you," I say as Jane knots the thread. Holding the head up, I watch as Jane begins her work with tiny stitches. When she finishes, the stitches fade away, leaving a light scar, but nothing that we can't hide. I find the equipment I used on the other queens to either cure them or bring them back to life. I begin using it on Katheryn, hoping for something to happen. Katheryn wakes up.

"Where am I?"  
"You're in the TARDIS," I tell her. "Do you remember me?"  
"Em." I nod, and we both smile. Jane helps Katheryn get to her feet, and I take Katheryn to the wardrobe. I tell her to find clothes that seem comfortable, and she eventually dresses in a pink tank top, skinny black jeans, a black denim jacket and black boots. I smile, take Katheryn's arm, and we go into the console room. "I'm thinking about changing my hair a bit."  
"What are you thinking? A different hair cut or a different colour?"  
"Maybe a different colour. Maybe pink?"  
"Why don't you have pink tips rather than dying all of your hair pink? It will look unique."  
"I'll think about it," Katheryn begins to tense a little as we enter the central area. She spots Anna and starts talking to her

I watch as Katheryn begins interacting with the other queens, but she's shying away from them. Instead, she takes refuge behind me. "Katheryn, they don't want to hurt you," I say when I find her in the library. Alistair walks in. Katheryn begins cowering. "Katheryn, it's only my son. Alistair, what is it?"  
"The Doctor was right about you being Catherine Parr. I thought I should let you know."  
"Thank you." Sensing the tension in the room, Alistair decides to leave. I turn back to Katheryn.

"What happened?" I sit down next to her.  
"Culpepper."  
"Thomas Culpepper?" Katheryn nods. "Oh, Katheryn…" I pull her into a hug, and Katheryn stays there for some time. "Not everyone is like him. It will take you some time to build your courage up again, but I'm sure you can. Maybe you should see a counsellor…"  
"I don't want to see a man."  
"Would you prefer it to be a woman?" Katheryn nods. I pull out my phone.  
"What is that?"  
"It's a mobile phone; it allows you to talk to people who are a distance away, send messages faster than when a servant sends them, and things like that." I quickly text Mum, telling her to come to the library. I take Katheryn with me, explaining that we will meet Mum there.

"What's going on?" Mum asks when we arrive. I explain the situation, and Mum nods before going to sit with Katheryn. "Katheryn, or would you prefer Miss Howard when we begin our sessions?"  
"I would prefer Miss Howard, please."  
"All right, Miss Howard. I will be your counsellor if you like that. I will not pass on any information you don't want me to, and our sessions will be private. I will have to take notes so I can help you with your mental wellbeing, but I hope that you feel you can talk to me."  
"Can Emma be with us?"  
"Of course she can. We'll need to find a date that will be suitable for all of us. As Emma will be Catherine Parr soon, we might have to schedule it for a later date. Is that all right?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you, Miss Howard. We can meet here on Wednesday to discuss when we want our first session to be."  
"I will like that, thank you." Mum leaves the room.

"Who was that?"  
"That's my mum, Ruby White."  
"She's amazing."  
"Of course she is, she helped me during difficult times."

**HAUS OF HOLBEIN**

When it comes to my turn, I don't know what to expect. I know that I am at the wedding, but I can't interact with her. I also told my younger self that I was her mum, probably in a state of panic. What can I do?

Before I can think of a solid plan, Henry's other exes find me and take me to the wardrobe. Haus of Holbein is playing on the speakers; I think Anna chose that song as we are trying to find something suitable for me to wear on my wedding day. As we can't find anything particularly useful when the song ends, it repeats itself for a second time, and a third. We begin singing and dancing to it, forgetting what we should be doing.

Eventually, other people grow annoyed by the racket we're making in the wardrobe, and someone (maybe Clyde) asks us to shut it. We do knock it off and decide to focus on the task of finding me something suitable for me to wear when I go to Court. Eventually, I settle on a white chemise with stockings, a kirtle, a blue gown with a matching French hood (thank you, Katheryn) and a blue bead necklace. I didn't want to wear a farthingale, but Katherine was determined. After all, I would be her goddaughter, so I should dress appropriately.

Once I am ready, the other wives are happy to release me into the world that is the Tudor Court.

**I DON'T NEED YOUR LOVE**

12/07/1543

I am walking down the aisle in a silver and gold dress, approaching the King. I know what I must do now, how I can keep history in order. I have to marry Henry. "Let me guess…" Henry says before the bishop begins. "Emma?" I nod. "Again? What's the reason this time?"  
"I'm keeping history in order. The Doctor and I… let's say we aren't compatible with the other."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. It's not your fault." We go through the ceremony, and the priest pronounces us husband and wife. I never wanted to marry a man, but maybe I can warm to Henry a little.

Snap out of it, Emma. What are you thinking? I must be going mad. How can I begin to imagine how I can live with Henry?

Our wedding night comes around, and my anxieties reach a new level. I don't think I can go through with this, and I want to remain in control of what will happen. Please, don't let this happen. I will do anything, anything.

"You okay?" A man asks.  
"Yes, thank you."  
"You don't look like it, Emma." I stop when I hear the familiar voice, concern filling his voice.  
"What are you doing here? You broke up with me."  
"My older self contacted me about it," the Doctor kneels beside me. "Do you remember Agnes?"  
"How can I forget her?"

"Excuse me, young man?" My new husband butts in. "Who are you? I don't think I've seen you before?"  
"I'm the Doctor."  
"Emma's ex?"  
"Yeah, you could say that."  
"You either are, or you are not. Which is it?"  
"I am a past version of her ex, so it's happened to Emma, but not for me." The Doctor turns back to me. "Remember Agnes?"  
"How could I forget her? She's the reason I came here in the first place."

"She's come back. I'm so sorry, Emma. She has more control than before; she's the reason the Doctor forgot about you."  
"Is she going to kill me again?"  
"She's certainly going to try."  
"What should we do?" Henry asks. "We need to protect Emma at all costs."  
"The best thing you can do is to move the Court as much as possible, make Agnes confused. She only has a historical record to go by now. Maybe moving the Court isn't enough. I'm sorry, but I'll have to take Emma with me for some time. It's for her good."  
"I see," Henry nods. "I was thinking of a campaign against France, but I can't do that if my Queen is on the run. What should I do?"  
"When you're away, that is the time when Emma will be most vulnerable; she'll need as much protection as possible. I can bring her children here. One of them can see the future; another can read minds. They will do anything they can to protect their mother." Henry nods, saying that my children can come. "Mind if I take Emma for a while?"  
"Please bring her back safely."  
"I'll try my best. Oh, and Henry? Your exes are alive."  
"All of them?"  
"All of them." The Doctor takes me to his TARDIS, where I meet Martha and Donna.

"Hello, Emma," Martha hugs me. "It's been a while."  
"What year did you come from?"  
"2008. You?"  
"2018." The TARDIS doors shut and it takes off.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
"I didn't do anything!" The Doctor says. "We're taking off."


	2. The Doctor's Daughter

Jessie, Alistair and Sky hurry into the console room. "Dad, what did you do?" Sky asks.  
"I didn't do anything! The controls aren't working. I don't know where we're going, but my old hand's very excited about it."  
"That's your hand?" Donna asks. "I thought it was some weird alien thing you kept."  
"Nah, it's his," Alistair says.  
"You are completely impossible."  
"I'm not impossible. Just a bit unlikely." The TARDIS lands and the Doctor runs outside to check. Slowly, we all follow him.

The TARDIS decided to land in a tunnel. "Why would the TARDIS bring us here?" The Doctor asks.  
"Oh, I love this bit," Martha says.  
"I thought you wanted to go home," Alistair and Donna chorus.  
"I know, but all the same…" Martha stops talking as humans surround us, telling us to lower our weapons.  
"Are you daft? We have no weapons!" I snap.  
"Look, their hands are clean," one of the men says. "Take them for processing."  
"What- GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"  
"Everyone has to be processed, Miss."  
"Mummy, they're going to take a sample from you," Alistair says. "It's nothing to worry about. Our sister will wait until they have a sample from the Doctor as well."  
"What are you-" I can't finish my question before they place my arm in an extrapolator.  
"Some like to have two parents," the man says, releasing me and putting the Doctor through the same torture.  
"Are you all right?" Martha checks over both of us. The machine opens up. A young woman, possibly my age, steps out. She has blonde hair, unlike her siblings, who mostly have brown hair, but like her siblings, have blue eyes. She is wearing a green t-shirt and tight blue jeans.  
"Who is she?" Sky asks.  
"She's our sibling," Jessie whispers. "Mummy? Dad? You're parents again." The Doctor stares at the woman in front of us in horror.  
"Arm yourself," one of the men hands our daughter a gun. I take it off her.  
"Hello, Mummy, Dad."

We pause for a moment. "Why did you take my gun off me?"  
"I don't want you fighting." Someone asks our daughter if she's ready to fight. She's about to take the gun off me when I crush it. "There are better ways to end wars, not by fighting."  
"That kid is a reproduction of our cells," the Doctor explains as our daughter is handed another gun. "So, she is our daughter."  
"And you aren't worried about her using a gun?"  
"Our other children do."

We hear something coming, and one of the soldiers say it's the Hath. "The Hath are meant to be a peaceful race," I argue. "Why are you fighting?" One of the Hath grab Martha, and our daughter blows the tunnel up. I grab her and throw her to the ground once we are out of harm's way. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! THAT WAS OUR FRIEND!"  
"Collateral damage." I grab her around the neck.  
"You idiot! Her name is Martha, and she's not collateral damage, not for anyone!" We're about to go and find Martha, but the man stops us, saying he's taking us to General Cobb. I grab his gun. He snatches it back before I can do anything.

"I'm Donna, that's Emma, Jessie, Alistair and Sky. What's your name?"  
"Don't know. It's not been assigned."  
"Well, if you don't know that, what do you know?"  
"How to fight."  
"Nothing else?" I ask.  
"The machine must embed military history and tactics, but no name," the Doctor says. "She's a generated anomaly."  
"Shut up. No one is a generated anomaly. What about Jenny?"  
"Jenny. Yeah, I like that, Jenny."  
"What do you think, Doctor?"  
"Good as anything, I suppose."

We are on Messaline, or what is left of it. We arrive at a theatre which seems to be underground. "I don't like the look of this," Sky says. Jessie seems to zone out. "Jessie?"  
"We have to protect Jenny from Cobb," Jessie whispers as the man in question walks over. My children refuse to move, so I stay with them. As such, we don't hear a lot about what's going on.

I spot a series of numbers, and Jessie says it is the date it was completed. "Look, year, month, day. It's the American way of doing the date." We hear Cobb and the Doctor arguing about Cobb committing genocide.  
"You're all ruthless. Thank God I'm not like you."  
"Who the hell is this girl?" Cobb demands.  
"Emma Smith-White, I'm a human-Qetesh hybrid, and if you want to live, I will keep your mouth shut if I were you and stop the war."  
"When we have the source-"  
"FORGET THE SOURCE!"  
"You need to get yourself a better dictionary, and when you do, look up 'genocide'. You'll see a little picture of me there, and the caption will read "Over my dead body!"" We are all imprisoned at Cobb's instructions.

"So, I'm Time Lord, human and Qetesh?" Jenny asks when Jessie explains everything. Jessie nods.  
"All of the Time Lords are gone," the Doctor lashes out. "You and the kids are nothing more than an echo of what they ever were. The shared history, the shared suffering, it's gone! You are nothing like any of the Time Lords, and you never will be!"  
"You're going to regret that," I growl. I check Jenny's heartbeat by borrowing the Doctor's stethoscope to find that she has two hearts. I don't even see a flicker of a smile on the Doctor's face.

Jenny distracts the guard by kissing him, grabbing his gun and asking him to open the door. "I'd love to see you try that," I smirk at the Doctor.  
"Are you ever going to forgive me for what happened?"  
"I have people to look after, I can't up and leave them. I'm also Queen of-"  
"That doesn't answer my question. Will you forgive me?"  
"You said that Agnes caused it?"  
"Yes." I turn away from the Doctor, following my children. We keep going down corridors, and I try to avoid the Doctor at all costs. I don't want another conversation with him involving the past. The Doctor found the hidden tunnel through the map and locates a control panel. We see more numbers, and I begin noting them down.  
"This number is lower than the number in our cell and the theatre. This means… how long has all this been built, because Jessie says that if you ignore the last two numbers, it is a date." The Doctor unlocks the door. "The equipment in there looks different to out here. Is this a spaceship?"  
"It might be," the Doctor shrugs before we move in. Cobb is following us. We come across lasers. The Doctor throws something at it, and the lasers fries it. I hurry over to the machine before noticing another of the numbers, ending in 13.  
"It's eight numbers, counting down." We hear the General, and Jenny says she can hold them off.  
"The killing, after a while, it infects you, and once it does, you never get rid of it."  
"But we don't have a choice."  
"We always have a choice."  
"I'm sorry."  
"JENNY!"

We hurry through the lasers once the Doctor turns them off, with Jenny following us, saying that she didn't shoot Cobb. "I had the chance to, but I didn't."  
"That's brilliant," the Doctor says.

"So, you and Dad travel together, but you're not together?" Jenny asks.  
"Not now," I say. "We were, but I moved on."  
"You found someone else?"  
"No. I just don't want to go back to the past."  
"Then where do you think your future lies?"  
"I don't know. That's the exciting thing. But travelling with the Doctor opened my eyes. I was able to see new worlds."  
"I'd love to do that."  
"You will." Jenny hurries on ahead when the Doctor promises that she can go with him.

"Emma, before our kids and Jenny, I was a father before. I lost it a long time ago."  
"Was it the war?" I ask gently. "If you don't want to talk about it, I'll back off, but I want to help."  
"Yes, it was. I fought in the Time War, a long battle between the Daleks and my people, the Time Lords," Jessie, Alistair and Sky stop to listen. "I ended up butchering the Time Lords, my own people. They're all gone."  
"You did that?" Alistair asks, sadly.  
"I try to do the best I can for others, stop wars when I can, in memory of them. When I look at Jenny, even at our own kids, I can see them, the hole they left and the pain that filled it. The man I was back then was not the Doctor. He was a murderer." Jenny runs back.

"They've blasted through the beams. Time to run again. Love the running. Yeah?"  
"Love the running," the Doctor confirms.  
"That's something we can agree on," I smile. We find a door to the temple, run in, and the Doctor locks the door.

I was wrong. I can go back to the past, all I need to do is agree to it. But what about my friends, my duty as Queen? I don't want to be Queen, that's for sure. The Doctor says we are in a spaceship, but I guess that doesn't go through my mind correctly. More importantly, it's been seven days since war broke out, and both the humans and the Hath are using the machines to make an army, getting through maybe twenty generations a day. It has gone on for ages, but that's only because they get wiped out so fast.

Martha joins us, and it's a big, happy reunion. "You won't believe who I saw here," she tells me.  
"Who? Who did you see?" We hear Cobb shouting orders. The Doctor says we don't have much time.  
"Is it just me or can you smell flowers?"  
"Yes," I hear Mum say. "Bougainvillea."  
"Ruby, Sarah, how did you both get here?" The Doctor asks. "You'll have to explain on the way." He leads the way up a flight of stairs.

"What happened? Is everyone all right?" I ask.  
"We don't know," Mummy says. "As soon as you left, the other queens took command, particularly Katheryn Howard. She said she was following Agnes' orders even though she didn't want to. We had to pack our stuff and leave. We put your stuff back at home, but the queens have the TARDIS. They can hand it over to Agnes."  
"Then I'll never be safe, not until she's dead." We find the source, and it is a Terraforming device, makes barren planets habitable.

The Hath and humans arrive. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" I command. The Hath immediately lower their weapons.  
"What's going on?" Martha asks.  
"Emma, they recognise you," the Doctor says. "How? What happened?" One of the Hath begins talking, and the Doctor nods. "They helped out behind the scenes with the 456, then they joined forces with your brother in 2011. No, I don't know what happens then, one of my future selves will know." The Doctor turns to Cobb. "You said you wanted this war over."  
"I want this war won!"  
"You can't win," I snap. "No one can. This, is the source, a Terraforming device that makes barren planets habitable. It's from a laboratory, not a creator. It's a bubble of gases essential to the inhabitant's survival, meaning that it is accelerated evolution. Take a look around you, this is for bringing life, not for destroying. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these tunnels and into the sunlight. No more fighting, no more killing." The Doctor smiles at me before grabbing the Terraforming device.  
"I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war over." The Doctor smashes it on the ground, releasing the gases and proteins into the atmosphere, making Messaline habitable. Everyone lowers their weapons. Everyone except Cobb.

"What's happening?" Jenny asks.  
"The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means a new world." Cobb raises his gun.  
"NO!" Jenny stands in front of me, taking the blast.

"JENNY!" I cry.  
"Jenny, talk to us," the Doctor says. Martha, Donna, Jessie, Alistair, Sky and my mums hurry over. Martha checks her pulse.  
"Is she going to be all right?" Donna asks before Martha shakes her head. Covering my mouth with my hand, I struggle to stifle a sob. Everyone else moves away.  
"Mummy, Dad?" Jenny asks. "Don't blame yourselves." Jenny looks at the gases. "A new world. It's beautiful."  
"Jenny, please hold on," the Doctor begs. Slowly, I move away with my children. "You need to hold on, do you hear me? We've got things to do, you and me, eh? Eh? We can go anywhere. Everywhere. You choose."  
"That sounds good."  
"You're my- our- daughter, and we've only just got started. You're gonna be great. You're gonna be more than great. You're gonna be amazing. Do you hear me, Jenny?"  
"Dad, when I'm gone, look after Mummy. I don't care what regeneration you are, but please look after her. She'll need you." Jenny closes her eyes, her body relaxing. I grab Cobb's gun and aim it at him.  
"Two hearts," the Doctor realises. "Two hearts, just like me. If we wait, we just wait…"  
"Doctor, there's no sign," Mum tells him, gently. "There's no regeneration. She's like you, but maybe not enough."  
"No. Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like me." The Doctor is close to crying, then he looks angry as he gently lowers Jenny to the floor and kisses her forehead.

I am about to squeeze the trigger when I think about what I'm doing. "If I shoot you, I'm no better than you are," I say, throwing the gun to the floor. "I may be half Qetesh, but I still have a conscience, you got that?" I turn to everyone else. "When you start this new world, this world of human and Hath, remember that! Make the foundation of this society a woman who never would." The Hath are nodding, the humans are nodding. I stand with my parents.

"Well done, Emma," Mum whispers.  
"Did I do the right thing?"  
"Of course you did. You proved yourself to be better than Cobb is. By refusing to kill whenever you can, you become a better person."  
"But I've killed before. Does that make me a bad person?" Mum doesn't answer. Of course, she can't, she probably doesn't have an answer.

We all join the Doctor in the TARDIS. "Jenny was the reason for the TARDIS bringing us here," the Doctor says, staring down at his hand. "Only we arrived too soon and created her. Paradox. An endless paradox. Time to go back to Court?" The Doctor asks.  
"I don't know," I sigh. "I'll have to face my husband at some point."  
"You have a husband?" Mummy asks.  
"Henry VIII. It's my wedding day as well." I lean against the wall, almost exhausted.

"You'll be fine," the Doctor says. "You, Emma Smith-White, are the survivor."  
"It doesn't feel like that. It feels like I'm falling." I turn away from the group. "I don't want to go back."  
"You have to."  
"NO!"  
"Emma."  
"I won't do it, I won't!"  
"I'm sorry, Emma."  
"Doctor, please don't send me back there on my own."  
"We can come with you," Mummy offers. "Look out for you."  
"Yes," Mum agrees. "We'll be happy to do so."  
"Thank you."

"Catherine Parr didn't have her parents around her," the Doctor says. "However, I can arrange for someone else to stay with you."  
"If my parents can't stay with me, I'm not going back."  
"You have to, as Catherine Parr, you have no choice in the matter."  
"Oh yeah, says who?!"  
"HISTORY!"  
"Make it _her_story," Katherine says. "Us ladies are taking back control."  
"We'll go with Emma," Anne says. Jane nods. "You have no need to worry about her."  
"Thank you," the Doctor says. "Emma? Will you be happy to go back?"  
"Fine," I moan. "But if anything goes wrong, I'm leaving." The Doctor nods, agreeing.


	3. As It Should Be

As we begin preparing to welcome my new ladies, my friends and family arrive. "Emma-" Luke says, rushing into the room.  
"That is not how you address a queen," Katheryn says.  
"Your Majesty," Luke bows to me, and I have to stifle a laugh. "I'm afraid we have some bad news. Agnes knows where you are, and plans to attack soon. The Doctor and her friends are talking to the King, and we hope that he will do all he can to protect you."  
"Thank you for bringing this news to my attention, Luke." Luke bows his head.

The Doctor is here. She apologised for forgetting me, but there must be more to it. I don't care if Katheryn said that she'd rather be my wife when she died, it might only be a phase. I want to see her, so she can explain. However, there is no way we can go back to the people we were; we can never be together again. Tears sting my eyes. I turn away so no one can see.

As he is about to leave, Henry arrives. We all either bow or curtsey to the King. "Queen Emma," Henry bows to me, and I almost laugh at how absurd it sounds. "What is it?"  
"I always thought that being Queen of England would sound absurd for me."  
"I don't think so. Our men have spotted Agnes off the coast of Dover, and are keeping tabs on her. She could try and sail up the Thames, so we should make our way to Whitehall immediately. Pack all of the necessities." I curtsey to him. "Oh, and Emma? Your family and friends are welcome to stay at Court while the war occurs, and if they want to, they can stay with you."  
"Thank you, Your Majesty."

After several days of packing and training with guns and swords, the Court moves to Whitehall for the war. "If God so pleases it, we will be in Greenwich by Christmas," the King promises. "As I heard from your brother, Christmas Day is also your birthday."  
"It is, Your Majesty."  
"Princess Mary wants to speak with you." Mary enters the room, curtsies to me.  
"Madam." I realise that Mary's changed, maybe for the worse.  
"Princess Mary," I curtsey back. "It's an honour to meet you."  
"Emma?" Mary looks confused. "How…? I thought you were with the Doctor. How are you Queen of England?"  
"My engagement to the Doctor fell through. She said that I would be one of your father's six wives, so here I am."  
"Does it not upset you?"  
"It does, but I cannot let my emotions get the better of me."

When Mary leaves, Henry returns. We all curtsey to him. "There is no need to do that," he assures us, "not when it is only us. We will leave for Whitehall within the hour. Is everything packed?"  
"Not yet, but it will be," I say. "Everything will be ready."

As we sail up the Thames to Whitehall, Henry explains to me what will happen now that Agnes is in England. We will stay in Whitehall for as long as we can, but if Agnes does arrive, he will send me away to a different part of the country. "I will die for you, my queen." I want to growl at him but refrain from doing so. I don't want to be his queen, never have. Watching Whitehall approach us, I feel walls closing in on me; this place will be my prison.

Jack and some of my other friends from the future are already there. "We need to start training immediately," Jack tells my husband.  
"Of course," Henry agrees. "The Queen and everyone associated with her will have to practice."  
"Jack? What are you doing here?"  
"All of Emma's friends and family will take the best care of her." Jack helps the other wives and me out of the boat and begins talking to Jane. "Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"  
"Jane Seymour."  
"DON'T START!" I screech. "You get here and already start flirting with the first available person! I'm surprised Torchwood didn't kick you out."  
"They must like my charm, but I can see it doesn't rub off on you so well."  
"No, it's because I know you from experience. The only reason you won't flirt with me is that you knew me since I was a toddler!"  
"And is that an excuse?"  
"Yes!"  
"Did you miss me?"  
"Yes."  
"Thought so."  
"I- oh, you!"

"Will this room do?" Henry asks, the guards opening the doors to reveal a spacious room. It's bigger than what was known in the modern-day as 'The Haunted Gallery' at Hampton Court. I doubt it will be called that now. "It used to be several corridors, but I asked them to knock the walls down. All of your rooms, including yours, Emma, will be along here, so you are all close to the guards. You also have immediate access to the stables through the back stairs hidden behind the tapestry at the end. Captain, will it work?"  
"How many rooms are here?"  
"Enough for everyone who is training. Are we expecting any more than the list you sent to me?"  
"We will have a couple of dinosaurs here, so we need a couple more rooms free."  
"I'll see to it at once." Dinosaurs? Jack, what did you get us into this time?

Everyone begins wandering around, exploring as Jack and Henry continue discussing what we will hopefully learn before Agnes comes. I stare out of the window, wondering where the Doctor is now.

Emma, stop it. You said you will never be with the Doctor again. Besides, you're married! Glancing over at Henry, then Katheryn, I realise what is wrong. I can only see them as friends; nothing more. My personality and lifestyle are incompatible with Katheryn, who may want to settle down. Henry is the King of England, so it will never work.

"Emma?" Ryan asks. I turn to him.  
"It's Queen Emma now," Anne says.  
"Shut up, Anne," I tell her. "Ryan, what is it?"  
"The Doctor wants to see you." I pick up my skirts, running out of the room.

Yaz and Graham are waiting with her, and I feel a sense of thrill fill me when the Doctor turns to face me. It's the end of an adventure, one I had without her. "Hey, Emma," the Doctor smiles, and I have to stop her from curtseying. "What? You are a queen."  
"Don't remind me. Do you know how Agnes found me?"  
"No idea." The Doctor sighs, looking like she wants to know this information. "Has anything interesting happened recently?"  
"At her execution, Katheryn Howard said she rather dies as my wife than Queen of England."  
"How do you feel about it?"  
"I loved you, Doctor, but I need to move on. Katheryn can help me; if she wants to." I turn away from the Doctor, heading back to the gallery.

"Honesty, Jane, you're my carer, so I don't have to care," Anne says when I return.  
"That's not what carer means." Jane shoots back. Katherine chuckles at the two of them. Spotting me, kitty rushes over, pulling me into a hug. Jane notices us. "Agnes is now making her way up the Thames. The King says we have to leave soon." I nod, saying that I will help lead the evacuation if it calls for it, but I too want to fight.  
"Emma, if you fight, then no one can protect you," Anne argues.  
"I know," I say. "But I want to fight. If Agnes kills me here, the universe could explode. That's how much is riding on my survival."  
"All the more reason for you to hide," Henry argues. "Take off your jewels, no one can identify you." I find myself wearing a plain dress with a French hood and limited jewels, only wearing a pearl necklace. "That will do. Go, my love."  
"I'm not your love."  
"I will be here waiting for you. My ex-wives will take you to a safe house." Katheryn leads me down to the stables. It will be better to take as few people as possible.

"Can we trust these people?" I ask. "Catherine Parr is meant to be a Protestant."  
"We can trust them," Jane assures me. "We always have people on standby in case something happens. They only serve us, the wives of Henry VIII."  
"When did you set this up? Surely there wasn't time?"  
"We didn't set it up, our ladies-in-waiting did. Maria de Salinas, Katherine Willoughby, Margaret Douglas and several others set up a secure route leading to a safe house. We can't tell you where it is in case Agnes is listening to us." I nod, agreeing that it is wise.

When we get to the stables, we choose ordinary horses that will not attract attention. "Let's go," Katherine says, and the six of us ride out into the night.


	4. Holding On

-When we reach our safe house, which the other wives refuse to name for my safety, we all turn in to get some rest. As I lie on the bed, I think about all the people I had to leave behind, my friends, my family. Maybe I can ask one of the queens to send for them once we're settled in and we believe that Agnes doesn't know where we are. As much as I hate it, I must wait.

The next morning, we are having breakfast when we hear a crash coming from one of the rooms. Anne grabs a sword, telling us to wait there. Slowly making her way out of the room, she listens for anything unusual, anything that can tip us off as to who is intruding. We hear another crash. "Who's there?" Anne asks. "I warn you; I'm armed."  
"Luke, Luke Smith-White. We're seeking shelter from Agnes."  
"It's Luke!" I say, jumping up. Katherine and Jane hold me back, explaining that it could be a trap set by Agnes.

Eventually, after intense questioning from Boleyn and scanning everyone to make sure that Agnes isn't setting a trap, she's happy and lets them through. In my excitement, I forget the protocol that I'm meant to follow as queen, and run over to them, tears streaming down my face. "Is there any news from Whitehall?"  
"Agnes is attacking with such force; she didn't notice that you're not there. Her soldiers are fighting bravely, but we captured many. She brainwashed them to fight for her, she puts something in the food," Luke explains. "If things continue as they are, Agnes won't have an army by the end of the week."  
"And the King?"  
"His leg is giving him pain, but he's determined to fight for you. Emma, you must have left an impression on him."  
"I probably have, although whether it's positive or negative is another matter. Please, join us for breakfast." We all sit down together, and whispers begin filling the hall.

We stay there, trying to work out a strategy should Whitehall fall. While the queens assure me that Agnes won't find us, I still feel that we need a back-up plan should it fail. "We have weapons here," one of the men that work in the castle explains. "We have them in case of an emergency."  
"Thank you," I say, analysing the weapons. "How long would it take to train everyone? I will need to brush up on my own training, and some of the others know how to use guns, but people like the other queens never held a gun before."  
"It can take some time, so we will need to practice."

Over the next few weeks, we begin practising with a variety of weapons, including swords and guns. Some of the women object to using them, even if it will save their lives. I train the queens personally, having handled most of these weapons myself. We begin sparing with each other by the second week, making sure to learn different techniques. I find my gun, having parted with it when I left the twenty-first century. Luke supplies me with ammunition, and I am back using it. I smile as I feel the familiar plastic in my hand, the fire of the gun. It makes me feel powerful.

But a weapon shouldn't make me feel powerful. Sure, I used a bomb to defeat Agnes last time, but it doesn't say that much about me. Actually, yes, it does. It means that I would instead use weapons than words. If I can talk to Agnes, explain my part of the story, would she listen?

Probably not.

How can I make Agnes listen to me? I stop using my gun, place the safety on, unload it and put it on the table. Luke asks if I'm okay, and I tell him what I'm thinking. "You're right," he agrees. "Agnes will not listen, so we have to fight back." I continue training with the other queens, but we all quickly grow tired of waiting.

One night, I hear the door to my chamber open. "Hello?" I sit up in bed. When the figure doesn't reply, I grab a sword that I keep by my bed, aiming it at the figure. "State your name and intentions. I have a weapon, and I'm not afraid to use it." The figure walks towards me. I decide to go into defensive mode. If they try anything, I will be ready. A hand tries to smother me.

"Get away from Emma!" The Doctor yells, grabbing a spare sword. I didn't hear or see her come in, so her presence surprises me. "Get out of here, run!" Without waiting for another warning, I speed out of the room, waking everyone I can and tell them we must leave.

"How did you know where to find me?" I ask the Doctor when she, Ryan, Yaz and Graham join us. "I always know where to look for you and thank goodness it worked out tonight. We might have to move you soon."  
"Where would I go?"  
"Agnes will know to look for you in Tudor and modern-day England, so you will have to go to a TARDIS to escape. You and the queens can go anywhere in time and space to hide."  
"We can also save the universe while we're at it." The Doctor agrees, saying that she'll willingly stay behind to throw Agnes off my trail.  
"It's the least I can do after what happened. Is it wrong that I still love you?"  
"I don't know," I say. "I feel conflicted; I don't know what to do."  
"Follow your heart, it will help you. It's a place to start at the very least." I thank her for her wisdom, and she calls my TARDIS to where we are. "Queens keep Emma safe. She's critical to everyone in the universe."  
"We'll keep an eye on her," Katherine assures her.

"Well, let's go," I smile. "Where to first?" We all consider this a little, trying to work out where to go, what to do. "We should get out of Tudor England; Agnes will look for us there. We should also probably avoid the beginning of the 21st century too. So, pick a year and whether you want to be on a different planet, and let's go." My TARDIS begins playing up. "Sorry, we need to pick up a few parts. We usually find them on junk planets, so that's our first stop."

When we arrive, I hand out metal detectors programmed to find the parts we need when I spot something flashing on the side of my TARDIS. "That's how she found me." I pry it off, examine it then throw it into the junk. "We have to go. Agnes tracked my TARDIS." We all run into the TARDIS, and I set the destination for another junk planet.

"This is like finding a needle in a haystack," Anne groans.  
"It shouldn't take much longer," I say. "I programmed the detectors specifically."  
"When did you have time to do that? You were with us the whole time."  
"I did it when I got the detectors out." We begin finding the things we need to, and I decide to set the destination to somewhere I haven't been to yet, which is natural. We can't go to the sixteenth century, but we can go elsewhere.

"Where shall we go?" I ask. "I'm setting it to the twentieth century, but you can choose the exact year and place."  
"Southampton, 1900," Anna says.  
"Right, I'm setting up fake names, somewhere we can stay, all that fun stuff. We'll be living by the docks. However, there is one problem. We might have to marry."  
"NO!" The queens yell, probably thinking about Henry.  
"We'll have to live together then. Women still have to work in the home and things like that so we can't get proper jobs yet."

"I'll happily look after the home," Jane says.  
"I want to sing and write music," Anne says. I point out this could be more difficult, but Anne is determined, and none of us can stop her. Anna wants to go into performing as an actress, which is incredible. I begin setting up birth records and where we went to school, so anyone who wants to employ us will think that we belong there. I find a six-bedroom house by the docks and set everything up there before explaining to the queens about the clothes people wear.

Anna isn't happy, to say the least. She wanted to wear something daring and now can't. "Can I change my mind? 1911."  
"Fashion's mostly the same."  
"I heard of this cool ship I want to go on, the Olympic. That's why I want to go!"  
"Fine, we'll go on the Olympic, but then we have to choose somewhere to settle down." They agree, and we set everything up.


	5. Titanic

We are now in 1912 as we wanted to stay- or more like, Anna wanted to. She heard of the Suffragists and wants to get involved. I'm more of a suffragette type of girl, so I'll be going with them, getting in prison and all that stuff.

"Look what I've got!" Anna burst into our living room, where we are all sitting. "White Star Line cancelled our voyage on the Olympic due to the coal strike. Now, we are going on the Titanic."  
"Let's see those tickets," Anne says. "It could be a forgery."  
"No forgery, Anne. Six first-class tickets. Can you believe it?"  
"I can," Katherine says. "We're pretty special."

I try to hide my shaking hands as I put my book on the table. The Titanic, only the biggest ship to sink in maritime peace. Everyone in the future knows about it, what happened. All those people…

Now we will find ourselves among them, but I never saw any survivors with our names whenever I looked. Maybe we never make it on board, but there is also another possibility. One possibility I don't want to consider.

"W-we…" How stupid am I? I can't even talk now. Everyone turns to me. "We can't go."  
"Emma, what on earth are you talking about?" Anna asks.  
"Give those tickets to me, I'll burn them."  
"No way!" Katherine yells.  
"Listen, our names never appeared on the survivors' list, meaning that either we never boarded the Titanic, or… or…"

"What happened?" Katheryn asks. I take them to the library. We couldn't stay in the house we were living in, so I had the TARDIS disguise itself as a posh house, so we all had somewhere to live, and we had enough money to make ourselves first class. I pull a book down. "Here, a book about the Titanic. It sank on its maiden voyage, leaving 1,500 people frozen in the North Atlantic. Unless I am wrong and we can't make it off the ship, we will become part of the 1,500 people."  
"Emma, I want to go," Anna says. "Come on, it will be an adventure!"  
"An adventure for you, I will have to keep us together during the sinking!"  
"Come on, Emma, please."  
"Anna, no. I'm not risking our lives because you are daring."  
"And you are overly cautious."  
"Shut up! We're not going."

I hope that is the last time we will have that conversation. I know where I stand on this argument. While I will allow the wives to live their own lives, this is the one point I can't let them argue on. Should we make it onto the ship, we will likely meet our end in the North Atlantic.

A few days later, I notice that Anna and Anne are packing. "Are we going somewhere?" I ask.  
"We're all going to Southampton. Surely you remember saying that you want to go?" Anne asks.  
"I never said anything of the sort! If this is about our conversation-"  
"-Argument."  
"I will not hear of it! You might want to go and drown, but I won't let you! We have to stay together."  
"Which is why we're all going together," Anne smiles. "We are going together."  
"I thought I forbade you from going."  
"You did, but we didn't listen."

I sigh as I begin packing. I should bring the TARDIS with us so we can escape. But not everyone can survive. Maybe we could help them. But we can't change history.

**APRIL 10****th****, 1912**

We are in Southampton, waiting to board the Titanic. Why are we here? Why did I let Anne and Anna talk me into this? I need to stand up for myself more. Now as we walk up the gangway to the first-class part of the ship, terror builds within my heart. My shaking hand grips Katheryn's, and she glances at me. "You all right?" She mouths. I shake my head, trying to keep the terrible night out of my head, the night that we will now be part of.

I don't want to be here, not even with the fancy rooms, the polite crew, or even the swimming pool. I would jump off this ship if I could. But the last thing I need is the universe ending in 1912 because I was stupid. No, I can't do anything stupid, my friends are relying on me.

The least I can do is enjoy my time on the ship, everyone would talk about in the future. I would be able to think I was on it. No one will ever believe me!

How can I not enjoy myself for a couple of days? "Come on, it doesn't look that big," Anne says.  
"You can say that about some things, Anne, but not about Titanic," Anna grins. "Anne's too difficult to impress." I roll my eyes.  
"Come on," I say. "Let's go and find our staterooms. We are rooms B52, 54 and 56."  
"We'd better hurry, the ship will not wait for us," Jane says, shepherding us to the entrance. She tells the steward our names and our rooms, and he tells us where they are, taking us to them, so we learn where we have to go.

"Here we go," Katheryn smiles as I open the door to our stateroom. "It's beautiful. We will be the first to sleep in these beds."  
"I know," I laugh. We begin unpacking, making sure to keep anything valuable hidden away. I made sure to pack more than enough warm clothes so that we can hand them out to other people should they need it.

That evening, Margaret Brown boards Titanic. She joins my friends and me at our table. "Hello, what are your names?"  
"I am Emma Smith-White, these are my friends, Katherine Aragon, Anne Boleyn, Jane Seymour, Anna Cleves and Katheryn Howard."  
"It is amazing to meet you. Can I join you?"  
"Sure." We make room so Molly can sit down. "So, where are you all from?" A waiter begins walking around, taking our orders.  
"England," Anne, Jane, Katheryn and I chorus.  
"Spain," Katherine says.  
"Germany," Anna answers.  
"I had some time in France, but it wasn't for me," Anne adds.  
"It's our first time going to America," I say.  
"I'll keep an eye out for you all. Some of the first class are still stuck in their ways," Molly says.  
"Hopefully, that will change soon."  
"What makes you say that?"

"What are people saying about the ship? They say it's unsinkable, right?" Anne asks.  
"Nothing is unsinkable," Katherine says. "If God wants to sink this ship, he will. It will be humanity's fault as they thought they can defy God's will." Our food arrives, and we begin eating, making small talk in between.  
"The ship will sink, Molly," I say.  
"Are you sure, Emma? You're certain?"  
"Yes, and there aren't enough lifeboats for everyone. In 1912, lifeboats were measured by the tonnage of the ship, not by how many lives are on board," I explain to the queens. "That will change within the next few months, supplying lifeboats by how many people are on board rather than the tonnage of the ship."  
"What happens?"  
"Do you know how many people will be on board, Mrs Brown?"  
"No, not exactly."  
"Two thousand, two hundred and twenty-four people. Only seven hundred and ten survive. The lifeboats can fill seventy people."  
"How many lifeboats are on board?" Anna asks.  
"Twenty on my last check. I will double-check tomorrow."  
"I'll come with you," Molly says. "If, as you say, the ship will sink, then you'll need all the help you can get."  
"Thank you. Who else will join us?" Anna and Katheryn nod, quickly followed by Jane and Katherine. "Anne?"  
"I want to explore inside the ship, I heard there is a swimming pool."  
"We'll have plenty of time," Jane says.  
"We won't. Emma said that the ship will sink, so we should enjoy it while we can."  
"Anne's right," I agree. "We need to make each day count."

"How come you know so much?" Molly asks.  
"I'm a time traveller," I say. "I was born in December 1999, about eighty-seven years from now. Humans don't have the means to travel back and forth in time by that point, but I have a friend who acquired a vessel for my friends and me to move in. She and my family are in the middle of a war at the moment, and so we had to leave as the person they are fighting against want me dead."  
"It could be best not to mention any of that to anyone else in the first class, they'll think you're nuts."  
"They will, and the last thing I need is to be locked up somewhere."  
"So, this vessel, what does it look like?"  
"That depends on where it is, the TARDIS can blend into its surroundings. We left it back in London, so it's disguised as one of those posh-looking houses. It's bigger on the inside. I can explain later if you like."  
"It does sound interesting, but if humans don't have the means to travel in time, how does your friend?"  
"She came from another planet. Her species had the means of time travel, and she stole a couple of TARDISes."  
"What is it when there's more than one TARDIS?" Anne asks.  
"Who knows?" I grin. "The Doctor might know, but she threw the instruction manual out so…"


	6. 14th April 1912

We are in the dining saloon with Molly as a service takes place. Now, I don't believe in God, but I have a feeling that I should be here today. Today, I will need all the help I can get. We are on the Titanic, and I don't think we can make it out alive. I must get as many women and children off the ship as possible, and many of the first-class passengers will not help me. Molly will help; she's one of the few who agreed that she would be ready should the occasion arise. My friends will help.

As I listen to the hymn we are singing, I listen carefully to the words. 'Those in peril on the sea' stick in my mind, and it seems ironic that we are casually singing about a hymn about protecting people when the crew will leave many to die tonight. "We will have to get as many of the women and children to the lifeboats. We must tell some of the crew how to do their job; many don't know how many people can fit in them."

That evening, I ask Katheryn to draw me. She's been practising whenever she could. "What do you want me to wear?" I ask.  
"Something simple will be excellent. I can never get the hang of drawing expensive clothing. I can't even draw clothes. I can draw jewellery, but not clothing."  
"I have just the thing," I smile, unlocking my safe. Each of the queens has one that we have our most precious belongings in. I do not care for mine, and only keep stuff in there I can replace. I told the others to leave theirs in England so they will not lose their belongings in the sinking.

I pull out a sapphire necklace. It looks a lot like the one in the film _Titanic_; only it seems more like it comes from the present day than 1912. "That I can draw," Katheryn smiles. "I might not be able to draw clothes, but I can draw jewellery."  
"Perfect," I kiss Katheryn on the cheek. "We can use the other room; no one should disturb us. Set it up the way you want it, and I'll get ready."

As I place the necklace around my neck, I find myself smiling. Being with Katheryn feels right, even if it never did before. In the next room, I hear furniture moving- Katheryn must be preparing herself. I put my robe on, worrying a little about my appearance. Katheryn saw me as a maid-of-honour, but this is different. Looking in the mirror, I slip part of the robe over my shoulder.

When I finally go through, Katheryn has the place set up and asks me to take off my robe and lie on the couch so she can draw me. I stay as still as possible, trying to focus my mind on anything other than how beautiful Katheryn looks. When she finishes, I put the robe back on and analyse her drawing. 'It's perfect,' I smile. 'Thank you.'

When I have dressed again, we go to meet the other queens and Molly before we head up onto the bow of the ship at half eleven that night. 'I don't know why you think we have to be here ten minutes before it happens,' Anne moans. 'For all we know, it might not happen.'  
'I'd rather be here early than miss it,' I say. 'If I'm right, I will alert the crew. Somehow, the Captain knows I am from the future, and I will assist in the evacuation as much as I can.'

We wait ten minutes, blowing into our hands when we begin to lose feeling in them. As Anne decides she had enough and wants to return to her stateroom, the people in the crow's nest ring the alarm bell. 'This is it,' I say, hurrying up to the bridge. A few days ago, the Captain allowed the queens and me a private tour and said we are welcome on the bridge if we don't distract the crew.  
'Did you see what it was?' Mr Murdoch asks me.  
'I didn't need to see it. It's an iceberg. I'm sorry, but we must turn the ship starboard, meaning that the iceberg will still hit the vessel.'  
'What then?'  
'We have to launch the lifeboats, all but one at full capacity. We have to leave one to go back for survivors.' Mr Murdoch nods at me, alerting the crew and telling them to go hard to starboard.

'You were right,' Katheryn says. 'The ship will hit.'  
'I'm from the future, of course, I'm right. Unless I'm wrong, but I can't be. Titanic is the world's most known peacetime disaster. We have to make sure it happens.'  
'IT'S GOING TO HIT!' A crewman yells as the iceberg advances.

The horrid sound of ice scraping against metal fills our ears. I cover mine, as I seem to have more sensitive hearing than most humans and try to block out the worst of the noise. Now, we must keep history on track throughout tonight. The future depends on it.

The Captain arrives at the bridge with Mr Andrews, who needs to know the scale of the damage.  
'Six watertight compartments flooded,' I say. 'The Titanic will sink.'  
'Get Mr Andrews,' Captain Smith commands, and an officer finds him. Mr Ismay follows them back. Mr Andrews confirms what I said, and we need to evacuate, but there aren't enough lifeboats.  
'We need to keep with history, that's what Emma always tells us,' Anne says.  
'Emma, how many people survive this night?' Captain Smith asks.  
'Seven hundred and ten could be a few more or less; I'm not entirely sure. Many of the lifeboats launched are half-full, one with only twelve.'

We begin rounding up as many of the women and children as we can, telling them to dress warmly and get up on deck to get into the lifeboats. We run back to our rooms to dress warmly. 'What are we going to do?' Anna asks as we cover ourselves, wrapping up warm. I suggest that we bring warm coats with us since some people might not have their coats.

We begin helping people get into the boats on the starboard side, loading the women, and when we could find no others waiting to board, some of the men as well. We aim to get as many people off as possible. Tonight, we must look braver so that people will follow our instructions. We continue helping as many people as possible, and Murdoch says we will have to get on a lifeboat soon.  
'I'll take my chances on the ship,' Anne says. 'Give my seat up to any child you may find.'  
'Same here,' Katherine says.  
'In which case, it won't be fair if some of us go and the rest of us stay,' Katheryn says. I nod and tell him to give our seats to women and children who will need it more.

We begin heading to the stern of the ship, as that is the best place for survival. Katheryn pulls something out of her pocket, a small box covered in velvet. 'Emma?'  
'Not now, Katheryn.'  
'No, it has to be now. If I don't do it now, it might never happen.' I feel the velvet box under my fingers. For the past few months, I thought about proposing to Katheryn and found the perfect ring, a small diamond, nothing too much.  
'There's something I want to ask you,' I say.  
'That's funny, as I want to ask you something, too. You go first.'  
'No, you go first.' Katheryn spots the velvet box in my hands.  
'Are you going to propose?'  
'Yes,' I smile.  
'I was going to propose to you!' We exchange engagement rings.

'What are the chances of you two getting engaged on a sinking ship?' Anne demands when we catch up to them.  
'Hey, we were going to ask each other to propose, but we thought if we didn't do it now, we might never get the chance again,' I say. We continue hurrying to the stern, knowing that we must take our chances there.

We continue climbing despite the steep decks and climb up to the end of the stern. 'Keep holding on,' I tell the queens. 'I'll tell you when to climb over the railing.' We cling onto the railing that is stopping us from slipping down to our watery deaths. 'Keep a tight grip.' Screams and cries surround the water as the ship lists dangerously.

I hear the groan of metal and glance back. Cables snap as one of the funnels move towards a group of people trying in vain to swim away from the ship. The lights turn off soon after but come back on. We keep holding on. I turn back, looking at the night sky.

There is something there. 'Look,' I say, keeping a tight hold to the railing.  
'What is that?' Anne asks.  
'Can't you read?' Katherine asks. 'It's a police box.' The door opens.  
'DOCTOR!' I gasp. But why is she here? What's going on? 'Hold on tighter!' I yell at the queens.  
'I've come to make sure none of you did anything stupid!'  
'Trust you to do that!'  
'When the ship breaks in half, I'll start pulling you into the TARDIS. Got it?' We nod. 'Keep holding on.'

The lights turn off, and they don't come back on. 'I don't know which is worse,' Jane says. 'Having the lights on or off.'  
'Definitely off,' Anna says. 'I hate the dark.' I look back.  
'The ship's starting to break! Hold on!' We look back to see the wood snap. Screams surround us as the bow and stern split, and the stern hits the water.

'Come on!' The Doctor yells, opening the other door. 'Yaz, come and help me!' Yaz hurries over, clinging to one of the doors, and the TARDIS moves closer.  
'Katheryn, you first,' I say. 'You're one of the youngest.' I help Katheryn climb over the rails and into the Doctor's arms. Jane pushes Anne into the TARDIS. I help Anna jump in. 'Jane, you next.' Katherine helps support Jane as she climbs over.

'Are you sure this will work?' Katherine asks. 'The stern's moving back up.' I turn back.  
'WE HAVE TO MOVE!' As quickly as possible, I climb over the rail before turning back to help Katherine. 'Doctor! We need help!' The stern is now horizontal. There might be a chance that the Doctor can save us. The Doctor moves the TARDIS closer before Yaz helps Katherine in.  
'Emma, come on!' Katheryn says. She tries to grab my hand but loses her footing. The Doctor grabs her hand, pulling her back in. 'Emma, please.' The stern begins moving down into the water. Katheryn, with Jane's help, reaches out. I grab her hand. Jane grabs my other hand. The Doctor and Yaz grab the two women and help pull me over.

I land on the TARDIS floor, panting. 'You're all right!' Yaz breathes a sigh of relief.  
'Emma, do you remember where your TARDIS is?' The Doctor asks. I put the coordinates into the TARDIS. 'Thank you.' She notices my ring. 'Is that what I think it is?'  
'I was going to ask Katheryn, but it seems we both had the same idea.'  
'I want you to be happy, but aren't you going too fast? What if after a few months you find that Katheryn isn't the person you want to be with?'  
'Don't judge me, you proposed to me when I was eight.'  
'Yes, after two years. You barely know this girl! I'm worried, Emma. What if-'  
'Don't worry about it, Doctor. We'll figure it out, and by 'we' I mean Katheryn and myself. We can manage.'  
'I, I guess I should say this now. I'm so sorry that I listened to Agnes. Either I followed through with her plan and let her go, or she would kill Lucy. I didn't want another death on my conscience, least of all our daughter. I want you to make the right choice, make sure you're happy.'  
'I'm happy with Katheryn Howard.'  
'I want to give you the choice before you get too deep into things and realise you made a mistake. I'll wait for you.'

When I return to the queens, I tell them what happened. Kitty shakes her head before pulling me into a hug. 'I'll never give up on you,' she tells me. 'You are the first incredible thing to walk into my life, and I don't want it to end yet.'  
'Well, it won't end.'

'How can we continue with our lives?' Anna demands when the Doctor drops us off back home. 'For all we know, everyone might think we're dead.'  
'We can change where we live, or we can go back and face Agnes,' I say. 'Which of these options do we want to go through with?'  
'Different place,' Katheryn says. 'I don't want to face Agnes yet. She's scary.'  
'I got eaten by her, and I don't want to tempt fate like that again any time soon.'  
'You what?' Anna yells. The queens stare at me. 'Well, we won't face her. Let's go elsewhere.'

We enter the TARDIS, and I run to the console room. I want to get out of here as fast as possible. 'Where are we thinking? Different period or a new planet?'  
'We've not lived on another planet yet,' Anne says. 'That should be exciting.'  
'Yes, the only problem will be stopping aliens from destroying us every other day,' I grin. 'But I would like to give it a go.' I decide to go for a habitable planet that isn't Earth. We should be safe.

Please, let us be safe.


	7. Introducing The Timeless Child

I open the TARDIS doors to reveal Tudor England. 'We shouldn't be here,' I say and close the doors.  
'Where are we?' Katheryn asks.  
'Tudor England, 1543. We're in the middle of a battle, so we need to keep away.' I try to reset the coordinates, but the TARDIS resists me. I try again, but we're not moving. 'I guess we need to stay.'  
'We need to leave if we stay, we'll die.'  
'I was right about fighting. While the survival of the universe rests on me surviving, this is my battle. I have to be here. You and the other queens can stay here.'  
'You're not leaving.' Katheryn positions herself between me and the door. 'You can't leave.'  
'Yes, I can. You can't force me to stay.' Katherine and Jane walk in and see what is going on.

'Katheryn, what are you doing?' Jane asks.  
'We're in Tudor England, and a fight is taking place.'  
'What year?'  
'1543. I want to fight, but Katheryn isn't letting me.'  
'I can see why you want to fight,' Katherine agrees. 'I remember the Battle of Flodden. I want to fight too, but Jane wants me to stay. Katheryn has every right to stop you.'  
'This is my fight. Agnes wants me dead, not the rest of you.'  
'I know, and it will be a hard battle.' I roll my eyes. The last thing I want is my friends stopping me from fighting. Rani, Clyde, and Maria would never do this. They would follow me into battle, and we would fight to the end. Not even the Doctor would stop me unless she thought it necessary. This battle is essential.  
'Fine, I won't go.' I head towards the wardrobe, but Katheryn follows me.

'Why are you following me? I'm not going to war.'  
'I want to make sure you are happy.'  
'Can I please have some time alone?' Katheryn doesn't leave. 'Katheryn, please. I won't go anywhere.'  
'I bet you won't.' Katheryn folds her arms. 'You're going to war.'  
'No, I-'

Anna, Anne, Katherine, and Jane walk in. 'Shall we give you a makeover?'  
'No, Katheryn, I-'  
'A makeover always makes me happy,' Anne says. 'Have you ever had a makeover?'  
'No, but I'm not in the mood right now.'  
'When you are, let me know.'  
'Never let Anne do your makeup, she's awful,' Cleves advises me. I grin back. Anna leads Anne out of the room.  
'I could do your hair if you like,' Jane says. 'Katherine can find some outfits you can wear.'  
'That will be great, thank you,' I smile.  
'I can do your makeup,' Katheryn says.  
'I don't want to wear any makeup, but thanks for the offer, Katheryn.' Katheryn nods.  
'If you want to talk, I'll be in my room.' Katheryn turns to leave, but screams.

I look up to see the Judoon there. I stand. 'What is it you're after, Captain?' I ask.  
'We need you to break up with Katheryn Howard.'  
'What? Why?'  
'Your soon-to-be bride needs you to save her. If you don't, we will lock you both up until you agree to marry.'  
'I want to know who my future wife is.'  
'We are not at liberty to tell you.'  
'That's not fair. I should know.'  
'You already know her. We need you to break up your engagement to Katheryn Howard now.' I turn to Katheryn, and she looks back at me.

'I don't think we should do this,' Katheryn says.  
'If we don't, I'll get locked up. My friends and family took months to get into the Shadow Proclamation and prove I was innocent. You will not have the chance to do this.' I take Katheryn's ring off and give it back to her. 'I'd rather have my freedom.' I turn back to the Judoon. 'Is there anything else I need to do?'  
'We need you to go to Glouster on this date,' the Judoon hands me a piece of paper. 'You will find out who your future bride is there.' The Judoon disappear.

I turn to the other queens. 'I should go out there and fight. The only reason we are running is because of me.'  
'If you are fighting, I'll fight too,' Katherine says.  
'We must stick together,' Anna agrees. Anne and Jane nod. Katheryn smiles before nodding.

We go to find clothes suitable for war. I advise on them wearing trousers or breeches and clothes that will not get caught up in weapons. I grab my stomach, pull it out of my body and place it in my pocket. I am wearing a white jumper, a rainbow-striped t-shirt, blue capri trousers with yellow suspenders, blue socks and brown boots. I find a lavender coat with a rainbow stripe and navy lining. This is the look I want to go for.

We all head outside, onto the battlefield. We are now somewhere else, not Whitehall. Of course, I haven't been everywhere, and so may not recognise it. At least we are close to the building where the King must be. We go inside, and I smile when I see Alistair and Edward talking together as they walk into the throne room. We follow them, and I am blown away by the splendour in the room despite the war raging around us. 'Your Majesty, we may have to surrender,' a man says.  
'I will not do that, Seymour,' Henry snaps. 'Emma is my wife, and I will not let her life slip away because of some stupid Englishmen decide that their lives are more important than the life of their Queen. Jessie, Alistair, are you sure your mother won't come here?'  
'Mummy is terrified of Agnes, especially after what happened last time. She'll never come back unless Agnes is dead,' Jessie says. I turn to the other queens.  
'Keep watching them; find out their plans.'  
'What about you?' Katheryn asks.  
'I'm going to conquer my fear, something I should have done when I heard Agnes was back.'  
'What's the plan?' Jane says.  
'If they find out you are here, keep them away from the enemy camp. That's where I'll be, hopefully dispatching Agnes. I blew up her stomach once, and that didn't work. I'll have to use another tactic. Now, I'll leave you to it.'

The room is silent. We turn to find everyone staring out of the window. 'Agnes is closing in,' the King says. 'But we're not handing Emma's life to someone who wants her dead. Besides, we don't know where she is.' I stare out of the window. 'Of course, Agnes will be hiding as we are. There is no way we can easily reach her without dying. The only way we can be certain is to- no,' I realise that the King saw us, and I curtsey. 'We cannot hand Emma over. To do so can lead to the death of everything and everyone we know.'  
'You don't know that,' Edward Seymour says.  
'We need to protect Emma, and sending her away is the best way to do that,' The Doctor is standing up for me. Why is she doing that? 'We have to keep fighting for her and never give up.'  
'Hear, hear,' Anne agrees. Everyone turns to us.  
'Jesus, Anne,' Katheryn says. 'You couldn't keep quiet for one more minute!'  
'What? She's right, protect Emma at all costs.'

'You shouldn't be here, Mummy,' Jessie says.  
'Well, too late for that.' I turn to Henry. 'I want to fight.'  
'No, you're not,' Henry shoots back.  
'It's the only way we can kill Agnes.'  
'No, we are not sending you to your death.'  
'You won't be sending me to my death; you'll send Agnes to hers. I never said anything about leaving.' I find my stomach and pull it out of my pocket. 'We should lead Agnes here; make sure fewer people die.'  
'And who or what will be the bait?' Mary asks. 'To set a trap, you need bait.'  
'I'll be the bait. Agnes wants me dead anyway; I may as well do it.'

'Emma, no,' the Doctor stands in front of me. 'I won't let you do that. You are an incredible woman with so much to offer the universe. Should your spark of life die now, then I think the whole universe will blow cold.'  
'I don't need your approval now, Doctor. I need to follow my instincts, and this is what they are telling me to do. If you don't like it, then that's your problem.'  
'Emma, don't do this, there must be another way,' Mummy says. 'There's always another way.'  
'Not now, there isn't.'  
'Please, we can talk about this. You don't have to risk your life.'  
'There is nothing to talk about now. Agnes will never stop until I'm dead. Someone needs to go over into enemy lines, let Agnes know I am here and ready to give up.'

'Edward Seymour, you are to go,' Henry says. 'If you're lucky, Agnes will spare you.'  
'If not, I'll probably see you later,' I add. Edward is about to leave when Agnes enters. Here we go.

'Hello, Emma, so the rumours are true.'  
'Yes, they're correct. We have two options for ending this war. We can either fight it to the death, the two of us, no one else can intervene.'  
'And the other option?'  
'We can sit down and talk. No one else will need to die if we can find an agreement. We won't have to fight anymore.'  
'You will want to fight me when you hear about what happened on Zelos.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'The societies of both Zelos and Gallifrey are lies. Both were built on the lie of the Timeless Child.'

'The what now?' I ask.  
'But that is Gallifreyian history, how do the Qetesh have access to that?' The Doctor demands.  
'Qetesh always said that the Timeless Child would marry the first hybrid girl to reach age. That girl is Emma.'  
'So Emma's due to marry the Timeless Child? Who is that?'  
'You don't know,' Agnes chuckles. 'Well, okay. I want to keep it that way for now. Gallifrey is still flourishing. I saw it myself. At least, until a psychopath came along and destroyed it, he did it on the lies both the Time Lord and Qetesh societies are based on. Whoever the Timeless Child is, I wish them luck. And Emma? No peace treaty needed. I will withdraw my armies as long as you go searching for the Timeless Child. She is to be your wife.'  
'So as long as I search for the Timeless Child, you won't kill me?'  
'No. As soon as you stop searching as you haven't found the Timeless Child, I'll reconsider.'  
'And if I find her?'  
'I'll never seek you out again. Come on, Emma. It seems like a fair deal, right? Peace in exchange for you seeking the Timeless Child.'  
'Seems fair,' I nod. 'When do I start?'  
'When you pack. You have to keep searching no matter what time or place if you want the peace to last.'

'Can I travel with someone I want to, at least?'  
'You have to travel with the Doctor. Other than her, you can choose who you want.'  
'Well, I don't like the way you are choosing who we have to travel with,' the Doctor says.  
'The Judoon already told me to break off my engagement with Katheryn. Wait, the Judoon said I have to save my future wife. Does it mean that I have to protect the Timeless Child?'  
'Plenty of times.'  
'Where do I meet her?'  
'You already met her.'  
'Where did I first meet her?'  
'Torchwood, 2006.'

Whoa, whoa, whoa. 2006? Torchwood? 'Emma, did you meet any other Time Lords beside me?' The Doctor asks.  
'Not that I know,' I say.  
'You don't have all of your memories,' Agnes says. 'Jack had to wipe some of your memories. You met two Time Lords for the first time at Torchwood in 2006.' Great. That makes my life harder.

'Why do I not have my memories?' I can work out the Time Lord later. But why don't I have my memories?  
'If you had your memories, everyone you care about will be dead.' Agnes walks out, back to her army.

'Right, we need to find the Timeless Child,' the Doctor says. 'Emma, I'm afraid you'll have to come with us once you're finished here and packed.'  
'That might be a problem because Catherine Parr is meant to stay at Court until 1547.'  
'We can come back in time now and again to make it seem like you're here.'  
'Fair enough. I guess I better start getting ready to go.'

'But you just got here,' Edward Seymour says.  
'Let her go, Seymour,' Henry says. 'Emma didn't want to be Queen, and she needs to be back in her own time. Emma, you may go.' I curtsey to Henry before leading my friends and family out of the room. 'Jane? I want to give you my key to the TARDIS. She will obey you now. Take her wherever you want to go. Who knows? We may meet up.'  
'That will be fun,' Katherine agrees. 'We'll keep her safe for you.'  
'I have a couple of bits to pack first.' Jane nods, and we head outside.

The army and tents are gone, instead leaving yellowed grass in its place. I walk over to my- Jane's- TARDIS and go into my room. I pack the pictures I have of the Doctor, my clothes, everything that I brought with me from the Doctor's TARDIS. When I exit for the last time, the Doctor is waiting for me. 'Do you want me to take some of that?'  
'Yes, thank you.' Graham helps as well, and we head back to the TARDIS.

'Doctor, while you are searching for the Timeless Child, can you drop us back on Earth?' Mummy asks. The Doctor turns to her.  
'What about Article 0?' I ask.  
'The government found out what the Human Party wanted, and it included the annihilation of every other planet other than Earth. In the end, humanity destroyed it. Harriet Jones would have loved that. Yes, I can drop you back.'

We all enter the TARDIS, and I realise it had redecorated. There are now platforms leading off to different hallways, but most of it is the same. I smile at the familiarity of it. I am glad to be home.


End file.
